villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Havoc
Dr. Scott "Havoc" Mcmyers, also known as Dr. Havoc, is a villain in the Multiversal Legends franchise. He is a mad scientist and a diabolical criminal mastermind that became a villain simply because he was dared to be so. Later on he decided to stay as a villain when he see it as more entertaining. He later became a demon after he killed a powerful demon-lord. He was voiced by Brian Dobson who also voiced Skeletor and King Hiss from He-Man. He was also created by BrandonDarkOne47. History Scott Mcmyers in his youth was obsessed with super villains, having to enjoy taking the villain role in video games or at times making his own stories with a villain protagonist. He soon gain a higher education and started to work for the US government and soon became assigned to work with the Pandora Foundation. He became "friends" with a man named Martin Pierce and a doctor named Arthur Mortan. One day he was dared to be a villain for the whole year by his friend. Taking that bet he made himself a costume to hide his true identity and started to make his own inventions to wreck havoc. After the year was over, he decided to stay as a villain after seeing that a more entertaining. He broke in the facility and stole a dimensional portal and used it to cause more chaos across the omniverse. He renamed himself to Dr. Havoc once he fully embraced his villainous persona. He used his own inventions to make more villains and monsters, using them to raze cities and crush any heroes that attempted to stop him. He soon became allies with Nekrozoth and other villains like General Dark. Havoc's reputation soon caught the attention of the Champions including Legend. Becoming a demon One day Havoc went to Hell after he was somehow killed by Legend via an accident. During his time in Hell, he killed a powerful demon overlord and stole his dark powers. General Dark soon resurrected him due to their friendship. Appearance Dr. Havoc dressed as a white-faced demon in a blue cloak with gauntlets capable of creating dark energy. He wears armor on top of his blue cloak with a red energy core in the middle of his chest. Havoc wears a monocle over his right eye which are red. He uses a green wires to make his mechanical armor to function. Personality Though he can act as goofy, comedic, and often act like a Saturday morning cartoon villain (Like Skeletor or Cobra Commander), Dr. Havoc is a utterly cruel and sadistic mad scientist who enjoys bringing ruin across the omniverse. Even before he became a diabolical mastermind, he was deeply obsessed with villains in his youth which was probably the main reason why he became a evil supervillain in the first place. He also as a distaste towards the Champions, being annoyed every time they interfere with his evil plans. However though he despise them all he sees himself as the archenemy to all the Champions. Havoc is not completely evil though, as he refuse to harm children in any kind other than to simply discipline them. He sees himself as a villain and ONLY as a villain but never as a monster which is why he was disgusted on Strife holding a child hostage. He would never join partake in any criminal activity that involves harming children. He even has a soft spot or amateur villains like Evil Skeleton, showing both sympathy and empathy towards him and often gives him advice on how to become a full villain. Even when he fights child heroes, he would try his best to convince them to fight someone else or stay out of danger because he didn't want them to get harmed. He is also has genuine affection towards his allies, being capable of making friends like General Dark. He truly thinks villains like Master Onslaught are his friends despite there horrible actions, even when they show no concern for him he still think they are his only friends. Trivia * Dr. Havoc's design is almost similar to Dr. Evilstein from the videogame Castle Doombad. Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Armored Studios villains Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Male Category:Malefactors Category:Card-Carrying Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Power Hungry Category:Mischievous Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Creator Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Vandals Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Damned Souls Category:Necromancers Category:Criminal Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Honorable Category:Parody/Homage Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath